


Puppy Love

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Babies prompt:Any, any +/any, “I thought we agreed: no puppies.”In which Sam and Bucky decide to add to the family and they have to convince Steve.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Word says 300 words, AO3 says 298. ::shrugs::

“I thought we agreed. No puppies. No kittens. No pets.”

“I know we said that, but you didn’t see him.” Bucky held the puppy up and they both gave Steve the exact same hangdog expression. “He was the last one in the box at the bodega. I couldn’t leave him there.”

Steve was pleased that Bucky had the impulse to want to help people – and animals – in need, he really was, but they’d had a long conversation about just this scenario two weeks ago when they found themselves at one of those pet adoption fairs.

“We can’t take care of a puppy,” Steve said. “You know we can’t. Not when we’re called away for missions at a moment’s notice.”

“Good news!” Sam said, striding into the room with his cell phone in his hand. “We got the Dog Nanny!”

“The who?”

“Oh, hey Steve.” Sam plopped down on the floor with Bucky and gave the puppy a vigorous scratch behind the ears. “The Dog Nanny. She’s very exclusive, but I did a little name dropping and she agreed that looking after Captain America’s little furbaby was worthy of her time.”

“Sam –”

“Aww, come on,” Bucky whined. “I’ll take good care of him, and if we go on a mission the Dog Nanny will step in. He’ll never be left alone.”

“Bucky, I don’t –”

Sam stuck his lip out and gave Steve puppy dog eyes too. “How can you say no to Cappy?”

“You named him Cappy?”

Steve noticed for the first time that the tiny black puppy was wearing an American flag collar.

“Don’t be hatin’ on America’s Puppy, Steve,” Sam said solemnly.

Steve knew when he was beat. He joined Bucky and Sam on the floor. “He is kinda cute.”

Looked like they were dog parents now.


End file.
